Draco Malfoy et le lien du Serpent d'Ebène
by Memory Of Slytherin
Summary: Réponse au défis de MissBooking. Le jeune Draco fait des rêves étranges depuis quelque temps. Pourquoi rêve-t-il de se jeune homme ? Et pourquoi a-t-il le même collier que lui ? Quel lien y a-t-il entre les deux ?


Draco Malfoy et le lien du Serpent D'ébène

Prologue

Un brun courait dans une forêt sombre, se faufilant aussi vite qu'il pouvait entre les arbres, essayant d'échapper à quelque chose. Il avait peur. Elle déformait sont beau visage. Sa peau mate ruisselait de sueur alors que ses yeux verts d'émeraude reflétaient sa terreur. Il accélérait encore et encore, à en perdre haleine. Il sentait son cœur battre à la chamade et le sang circuler à vive allure dans ses veines mais il n'en avait cure, tant qu'il échappait à cette chose qui le terrorisait. Alors qu'il sautait par-dessus des racines assez imposante il se prit malencontreusement les pieds dans l'une d'elles et s'écroula au pied de l'arbre. Il s'y adossa, toujours à terre, et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il serrait dans ses mains le pendentif qui se trouvait au bout de la chaîne autour de son coup. C'était un grand serpent noir qui s'entremêlait autour d'un saphir aux quelques éclats verts. Il le porta contre ses lèvres puis contre son front, se berçant, en priant que tout ceci s'arrête. Ses yeux s'ouvrir avec horreur lorsqu'il entendu un voix crier au loin. C'était la voix de l'homme qui lui faisait peur. Il se releva alors et recouru le plus vite qu'il pouvait, espérant échapper une bonne fois pour toute à cette personne. Il vit de la lumière briller au loin. Il eu un sourire et des yeux emplis d'espoir, pensant enfin sortir de cette forêt sombre qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à quitter. Il arrivait pratiquement à la rizière quand une grande ombre noir se matérialisa devant lui. Il était grand et fin, un visage tellement plat que ses narine n'était que deux simples fentes. Sa peau était encore plus pale que de l'ivoire et ses yeux rouges transperçaient de terreur le jeune brun. Celui-ci, à bout de force, se laissa tomber, à genoux. Des larmes de déception coulait de ses yeux jusqu'à son menton pour enfin quitter sa peau et mourir dans la terre. L'homme s'approcha du jeune homme et lui caressa les cheveux des ses longues mains squelettique. Il susurra d'une voix mielleuse :

« **Allons mon jeune garçon… Tu voulais me fausser compagnie ? Ce n'est pas gentil ! Et moi qui suis tellement doux avec toi ? Tu ne voudrais pas que je te punisse n'est-ce pas ?** »

Il n'eut aucune réponse. L'homme sourit et s'agenouilla devant le brun, laissant glisser ses doigts osseux le long du torse du garçon en pleur.

« **Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je vais devoir te punir… Il faut que je prenne des précautions avec toi, à croire que je ne suis pas assez délicat pour toi. Après tout je fais toujours attention lors de nos petits moments n'est ce pas ?** »

Le jeune garçon se contentait de pleurer et de trembler. L'homme sortit une langue de serpent de sa bouche et siffla. Il se releva et sorti d'une de ses poches cacher par sa longue cape noir une baguette noir fine et longue en bois. Il la pointa sur le jeune garçon et dit d'une voix sadique :

« **Endoloris !** »

« **NON !** »

Il se redressa dans son lit. De la sueur dégoulinant le long de son front. Il avait la respiration saccadée et il sentait son cœur marteler sa poitrine. Il passa sa main droite tremblante dans sa longue chevelure blonde et ramena les mèches qui tombaient sur son visage vers l'arrière de sa tête. Ses fines lèvres roses étaient entrouvertes pour faire entrer un maximum d'air dans ses poumons, tandis que son regard bleu acier scrutait les lieux. Il se trouvait bien dans sa chambre et non dans cette forêt. Cela faisait plus de trois mois, trois longs mois qu'il faisait ses rêves étranges. Toujours ce même garçon. De sa main gauche il attrapa sa longue chaîne qui pendant autour de son cou et fit sortir le pendentif qu'il protégeait de sous son t-shirt. Il le regarda avec anxiété c'était un serpent noir qui s'enroulait autour d'une grande émeraude avec quelques éclats bleus. Il l'avait depuis qu'il était né. Et c'était accessoirement le même que celui du jeune garçon de son rêve.

* * *

><p>Bon et bien voilà le prologue. J'espère que Missbooking sera satisfaite de mon prologue et qu'elle aimera tout autant la suite =).<p> 


End file.
